Feliz Aniversário
by bluecatcinema
Summary: It's Blu and Jewel's first anniversary, so the two lovebirds decide to hit the town, leaving Nico and Pedro to babysit their kids.
1. Getting Ready

**Feliz Aniversário**

**Chapter One: Getting Ready**

Deep in the jungles of Rio de Janeiro, the blue macaw Jewel and her three chicks were at the same place they usually went to in the late afternoon: the local river. While the children were playing in the water, Jewel was preening herself, fluffing out her plumage, shining her beak, and placing a beautiful pink orchid between her head feathers.

"Got you!" Sniggered Azul, splashing Cerulean repeatedly.

"No fair!" Whined Cerulean.

"Azul, play nice." Jewel said sternly.

"Okay, mom." Winced Azul, fearful of his mother's wrath.

"Mommy, what are you doing to your feathers?" Asked Sapphire.

"Well, honey." Smiled Jewel, still preening. "Tonight is the anniversary of the very first time I met your father. So, mommy is making herself look _verrry_ pretty for daddy, because he's taking me somewhere very special tonight."

"Just you?" Asked Cerulean, his lower beak quivering. "What about us?"

"Don't worry, sweetie." Jewel soothed him. "Your uncle Nico and uncle Pedro are going to be looking after you tonight."

"Yay!" Cheered Sapphire.

"Alright!" Whooped Azul.

"That'll be fun, won't it, honey?" Jewel asked Cerulean, a supportive smile on her beak.

"I guess..." Mumbled Cerulean, not totally convinced.

"And don't worry." Jewel smiled tenderly. "Mommy and daddy will be back before you know it, okay?"

"Okay." Said Cerulean, smiling slightly.

Just then, Blu flew down to the riverbank. He too, had been preening, cleaning and fluffing out his feathers, shining his beak with some leaves, and he had even fashioned a makeshift bowtie out of vines and flower petals. As he landed, he was stunned by how beautiful Jewel was looking. Of course, for Blu this was a regular thing, but Jewel's extra efforts had served to make her even more stunning in his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Jewel asked playfully.

"You look gorgeous." Swooned Blu.

"_You're_ gorgeous." Jewel swooned back, wrapping her wings around Blu.

"You're gorgeous-_er_." Blu insisted, pressing his beak against hers.

"Ewwww!" Chorused the chicks, sickened by their parents' romantic display.

Fortunately, they were spared from any more by the arrival of Nico and Pedro.

"What up, mini-macaws?" Nico declared as he swooped down.

"Your funky unkys are here!" Pedro whooped, spinning as he landed.

"Uncle Nico! Uncle Pedro!" The kids cheered, rushing towards their uncles.

Sapphire and Cerulean embraced Pedro, snuggling into his prominent stomach.

"That's right." Pedro smiled, wrapping his wings around them both. "Give your unk a great big hug."

Meanwhile, Azul had launched himself at Nico. Having already grown larger then the little canary, he ended up knocking his uncle off his feet.

"Oof!" Nico gasped, the wind knocked out of him. "You're gettin' big, kiddo!"

Azul beamed proudly as he squeezed Nico tightly, pushing even more air out of him.

"Well, now that the babysitters are here, I guess we can get going." Smiled Blu. "But first... How about some goodbye hugs, kids?"

The chicks eagerly complied, and the whole blue macaw family engaged in one big group hug.

"You be good for your uncles now, my loves." Jewel whispered.

"We will." Smirked Azul, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Have a good time." Said Sapphire sweetly.

"You'll be back soon, right?" Cerulean asked sadly.

"'Course we will." Grinned Blu, ruffling his son's head feathers.

Once the hug had ended, Blu and Jewel took off into the sky, which was slowly turning orange. Cerulean sadly watched them go, missing them already.

"Hey, C-bird." Said Nico, rousing Cerulean out of his melancholy mood. "You ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Shrugged Cerulean.

"What game are we gonna play?" Azul asked excitedly.

"Sky-high tag, a'course!" Said Pedro, flapping his wings.

"Yeah!" Cheered Sapphire.

"My favorite!" Beamed Azul.

"Oh, really?" Pedro grinned. "Well in that case, you won't mind bein' 'it', will ya?"

"What?" Gasped Azul, as Sapphire and Cerulean smirked at him menacingly.

"Game on, guys and gal!" Yelled Nico gleefully.

"Whoa!" Cried Azul as he took to the air, his siblings close behind.

"We got this babysittin' thing in the bag, man!" Pedro declared proudly, as he and Nico flew up to join their young charges.

"That we do, my friend." Agreed Nico unanimously. "That we do."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.)_


	2. Hitting the Town

**Feliz Aniversário**

**Chapter Two: Hitting the Town**

Blu and Jewel's first stop on their night out was (naturally) the local samba club. As they entered, the patrons gave them the usual warm welcome, made all the warmer by the fact that the two hadn't visited in a while, due to their parental responsibilities, and had been greatly missed.

"Hi, guys!" Beamed Kipo, the roseate spoonbill.

"Hey, Kipo." Jewel waved.

"Good to see you." Smiled Blu.

"Where have you two been?" Kipo asked. "We haven't seen you in ages."

"We've been kinda busy." Shrugged Blu.

"Yeah." Nodded Jewel. "Parenthood does that to you."

"Oh right, the kids!" Exclaimed Kipo. "How are the little featherballs, anyway?"

"They're doing great." Said Blu proudly. "They're getting so big, and they've just learned how to fly."

"We got Nico and Pedro to look after them." Explained Jewel.

"Oh, really?" Said Kipo, a look of faux-outrage on his face. "You turned two of our best performers into babysitters? For shame!"

"Very funny." Smirked Jewel.

"What's the occasion, anyway?" Kipo asked.

"It's our anniversary." Smiled Blu.

"No way!" Gaped Kipo, before turning to the crowd. "Hey gang, Blu and Jewel here say it's their anniversary! Let's hear it for 'em!"

The entire crowd erupted in cheers. Blu and Jewel, embarassed and gratified at the same time, waved and smiled at their adoring public.

Okay, guys." Kipo called to the house band. "Let's give these two lovebirds something to dance to!"

Obliging, the band started playing the most romantic samba instrumental they had. Kipo helped them along by shaking his maracas.

Blu and Jewel immediately started dancing, performing elaborate spins and twirls, while all the time keeping close to each other.

"I've missed this." Jewel sighed.

"Me too." Blu agreed. "Maybe we can get Nico and Pedro to babysit more often, so we can come back here every once in a while. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Course not." Agreed Jewel. "They love spending time with the kids, and the kids sure love their 'uncles'."

The matter settled, they began dancing more intimately, moving even closer together. As the music built to a crescendo, Blu spun Jewel around, dipped her, and kissed her deeply.

"Love you." He whispered softly.

"Love you too." Jewel whispered back, as the crowd once again erupted into cheers.

Meanwhile, back in the jungle, Nico, Pedro and their youthful charges were flying through the orange sky, enjoying themselves greatly.

"Watch this!" Sapphire told her uncles, performing an elegant spin as she flew. "Neat, huh?"

"That's nothin'!" Snorted Azul, outdoing his sister with a loop-de-loop. "Now _that's_ cool!"

"Nice!" Pedro nodded appreciatively. "You kids have got the skills!"

Cerulean flew a little ways behind, content to just enjoy the view.

"Hey kids, how 'bout a snack?" Nico asked, landing on the branch of a starfruit tree. Taking off his bottlecap hat, he took careful aim, and threw it at the branch above, cutting three of the starfruit from their moorings. The three chicks caught the fruit with their feet as they fell, bringing them to the branch to eat.

"Now that's a neat trick." Said Azul, his mouth full.

"Yeah!" Grinned Sapphire, her cheeks stuffed with the fruit.

"Mmmm!" Smiled Cerulean, savouring the juices.

"Alright mini-macs, finish your snack, and we'll head back to the nest." Said Pedro firmly.

"Awww!" Protested Azul and Sapphire.

"Can't we stay out just a little longer?" Pleaded Azul.

"Please?" Twittered Sapphire, batting her eyelashes.

"No can do, kiddos." Nico shook his head. "Your parents told us to get you kids to bed before dusk."

"No fair." Muttered Azul.

"Totally." Agreed Sapphire.

"I don't mind." Shrugged Cerulean. "I don't like the dark much, anyway."

"That's 'cuz you're a scaredy bird." Azul jeered.

"Am not!" Protested Cerulean.

"Are too!" Sneered Azul.

"Am not!" Cerulean huffed.

"Are too!" Azul jeered.

"Hey, hey!" Said Nico, moving in to break up the dispute. "That's enough!"

"Yeah." Pedro frowned. "Azul, you apologise to your bro, right now."

"I'm sorry, I guess." Azul said grudgingly.

"That's okay." Smiled Cerulean, pleased at his brother's telling-off.

"Okay, kids." Said Nico. "Time to head on home."

"Yep." Nodded Pedro. "You gotta catch yourselves some 'Z's."

The babysitters led the blue macaws chicks back home, ready to get them into their nests for the night. Not too difficult a task... or was it?

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.)_


	3. Starlight Serenade

**Feliz Aniversário**

**Chapter Three: Starlight Serenade**

As the two blue macaws flew through the twilight skies of Rio, Blu lead Jewel to a familiar wooden structure.

"Is this...?" Jewel asked.

"Yep." Nodded Blu. "The place where we ended up spending our first night together. Seemed appropriate."

"Guess so." Agreed Jewel, admiring Blu's thoughtfulness.

The two landed on the hut's roof. They looked out into the awe-inspiring sight of Rio at night, the streetlights and the light from the stars reflecting off the water and causing everything to glow with an unearthly beauty.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" Smiled Blu.

"Yeah." Jewel agreed. "No matter how many times I see it, it's still so incredible."

Blu cleared his throat.

"Jewel, I've spent this past week searching for a song that encapsulates my feelings for you." He declared. "And a few days ago, I finally found it."

"Then let's hear it." Jewel gently prompted him.

Clearing his throat once more, Blu took to the air, hovering just above his love, and started singing.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out _  
><em>Every song on my lips I'm singing out <em>  
><em>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go <em>  
><em>And anyone who ask I'll let them know <em>

_She's the one, she's the one _  
><em>I say it loud <em>  
><em>She's the one, she's the one <em>  
><em>I say it proud <em>

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell _  
><em>For the whole crowd <em>  
><em>Ring a bell, Ring a bell <em>

_I'm telling the world _  
><em>That I've found a girl <em>  
><em>The one I can live for <em>  
><em>The one who deserves <em>

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out _  
><em>Every song on my lips I'm singing out <em>  
><em>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go <em>  
><em>And anyone who ask I'll let them know <em>

_She's the one, she's the one _  
><em>I say it loud <em>  
><em>She's the one, she's the one <em>  
><em>I say it proud <em>

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell _  
><em>For the whole crowd <em>  
><em>Ring a bell, Ring a bell <em>

_I'm telling the world _  
><em>That I've found a girl <em>

_The one I can live for _  
><em>The one who deserves <em>  
><em>To give all my heart <em>  
><em>A reason to fly <em>  
><em>The one I can live for <em>  
><em>A reason for life <em>

_Oe oh oe oh _  
><em>Yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh <em>  
><em>Yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh <em>  
><em>Yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh <em>

_I'm telling the world _  
><em>That I've found a girl <em>  
><em>The one I can live for <em>  
><em>The one who deserves <em>  
><em>To give all my heart <em>  
><em>A reason to fly <em>  
><em>The one I can live for <em>  
><em>A reason for life <em>

_Oe oh oe oh _  
><em>Yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh <em>  
><em>Yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh <em>  
><em>Yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh <em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>

Blu punctuated the lyrics with a display of aerial acrobatics, finishing up by twirling in midair and landing right next to Jewel.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked eagerly.

"Blu, that was... beautiful." Sniffed Jewel, eyes filling with tears of joy. "Just beautiful."

"Happy anniversary, darling." Whispered Blu, wrapping his wings around her.

"Happy anniversary." Jewel whispered back, as they kissed deeply.

"Here's to a great first year together." Blu smiled as their beaks parted.

"And to many more to come." Jewel smiled back.

Meanwhile, back at the blue macaw's tree hollow home, Nico and Pedro were fruitlessly attempting to get their young charges to go to sleep. The starfruit the young chicks had eaten had given them much more energy then the two had thought.

"Whoo!" Cheered Sapphire, flying as high as she could.

"Can't catch me!" Called Azul, flying madly around the hollow.

"Wait up!" Cerulean panted, barely keeping up.

"Okay kids." Said Nico, trying to calm them down. "Just cool it, okay?"

"Yeah, kiddos." Pedro agreed. "Time to get some sleepin' done."

"But I'm not tired!" Moaned Azul.

"Me neither." Pouted Sapphire.

"I kinda am..." Yawned Cerulean.

"'Zactly." Smirked Pedro, patting Cerulean on the head. "C-bird's gettin' with the program, so why don't you?"

"'Cause we're not sleepy." Said Azul, trying to hide a yawn.

"Not at all." Said Sapphire, also failing to hide her tiredness.

"Nice try." Smirked Nico. "Into the nest, all of ya."

The chicks grudgingly climbed into the nest.

"How about a lullaby?" Pedro asked. "That oughta help y'all sleep."

"Yes, please." Smiled Cerulean.

Nico and Pedro looked at each other, smiled, and began singing a lullaby of their own invention.

_Rock-a-bye, birdies  
>In the treetop<br>While the wind blows  
>Your uncles will rock<br>When the beat breaks  
>The coolness will fly<br>And dancin' will go birdies  
>Coolness and all<em>

_Birdies are dancing_  
><em>Cool and fly<em>  
><em>Y'all can't be stopped<em>  
><em>But we will try<em>  
><em>Forward and back<em>  
><em>The coolness she swings<em>  
><em>And though birdies samba<em>  
><em>They hear what we sing<em>

_From the high rooftops_  
><em>Down to the sea<em>  
><em>No one's as dear<em>  
><em>As birdies to we<em>  
><em>Wee little feathers<em>  
><em>Eyes wide and bright<em>  
><em>Now sound asleep<em>  
><em>Until morning light<em>

As they finished their song, Nico and Pedro were delighted to see the three chicks slowly but surely fall asleep.

"Aw, look at 'em." Smiled Nico. "Like little angels."

"Told ya we had this babysiting thing in the bag." Said Pedro smugly, crossing his wings in victory.

The sound of wings flapping drew their attention to the hollow's opening, as Blu and Jewel returned from their night out.

"We're back." Blu said simply.

"How are things?" Jewel asked.

"Handled." Said Nico smugly, pointing out the sleeping chicks.

"Wow, good work." Said Jewel, impressed.

"Yeah, nice job." Agreed Blu, equally impressed.

"Ain't no thing." Said Pedro. "We can do this babysittin' stuff in our sleep."

"Well then, can we count on you two to do it again sometime?" Blu asked.

"Sure!" Nico and Pedro chorused.

"Thanks for taking care of our chicks, guys." Jewel smiled.

"Anytime." Nico tipped his hat before he and Pedro flew out of the hollow.

"Later, lovebirds!" Pedro called back.

Tired from their night out, Blu and Jewel joined their offspring in the nest. As they snuggled in, they roused Cerulean from his sleep.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." He said blearily.

"Hi, Cee." Said Blu warmly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Cerulean asked.

"A lot." Smiled Jewel. "Did you have fun with uncle Nico and uncle Pedro?"

"Yeah." Cerulean yawned. "Can they babysit us again sometime?"

"You bet, kiddo." Blu smiled, patting his son's head.

"Great." Cerulean yawned again, nuzzling into his parent's feathers before once again falling asleep.

"Well, how about that?" Blu whispered, marvelling at his offspring's readiness to be babysat again, without even fretting about being seperated from his parents.

"A perfect end to a perfect night." Jewel whispered back.

Resting their heads on their wings, the two soon joined their children in slumberland.

**The End**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. "Telling the World" is the property of Taio Cruz.)_


End file.
